1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a server and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a server which receives status information of a photographing apparatus, searches a user's schedule, and notifies the user of status information of the photographing apparatus in advance when a preset schedule is searched.
2. Related Art
Cameras in the related art have a main function to photograph and reproduce pictures, and provide a subsidiary function to transmit the photographed pictures or post the photographed pictures on a website through a network such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi).
On the other hand, unlike smart phones, cameras are not always carried by a user and are used only when there is a specific event. Therefore, since the status of the camera is not checked by the user, the battery may be dead or capacity of a memory card may be insufficient at an important moment when the user wishes to photograph a picture.
Further, since digital single-lens reflex cameras (DSLRs) have been recently developed to include various lenses and other accessories, the users have to select a lens or other accessories suitable for the photographing environments. However, it is not easy to obtain optimum results in the photographing environments in which beginners may have trouble handling the cameras.
In the related art, there is technology which allows the user to directly input a schedule for a target to be photographed by the user, a photographing time, and a photographing location into a photographing apparatus, and provides matters necessary for the photographing to the user in a text, voice, message, and the like, based on user-input information.
Further, there is technology for displaying information, such as a photographing location and a photographing time, when a corresponding image is selected by allowing the user-input information to be included in user-photographed image data.
However, in the related art, it is a cumbersome for a user to directly input scheduling information into the photographing apparatus. It is also inconvenient when the user is not notified in advance of a lack of remaining capacity of a battery or a memory card.
Therefore, there is a need for technology which determines a point of time for using the photographing apparatus without requiring the user to the direct input the user's schedule into the photographing apparatus, notifies the user of remaining battery life and remaining memory card capacity in advance, and notifies the user of a photographing accessory which may be used to obtain the optimum result from various accessories, such as a camera lens, an external strobe (flash), a battery grip, and a remote control, based on the photographing environments.